An Naughty Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's Vexy and Hackus's first Christmas in Smurf Village and they don't know much about the holiday but many surprises are in store especially for Vexy and Grouchy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i know Christmas isn't next month but felt like writing this thanks to watching Legend of Smurfy Holow and wanting vexy to be in it and remembered when the first movie came out on DVD, they did a special with Grouchy for Xmas and I'm hoping maybe just maybe there will be something like that for the second movie with Vexy and Hackus.**

**In this story, it's about Vexy and Hackus's first Christmas in Smurf Village since they became real Smurfs in the second movie and Vexy and Grouchy got together.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now the beginning of Winter in the world and in the Smurf Village, everybody was getting ready for Christmas since it was one of the times the village loved the most besides the Harvest Festival and in their home, Vexy was curious.

"I wonder what they're doing, with all those decorations?

They're pretty!" she wondered seeing her simple minded brother agree.

"Hackus like!" he said making her smile since they were still getting used to living here in the village despite their new family welcoming them with open arms.

"Vexy, Hackus you there?" they heard a familiar voivce say.

It was their older sister Smurfette as Vexy opened the door seeing her and Hackus's sister wearing a scarf and bells in her hair making Vexy curious, wondering if her sister was trying to make a fashion statement.

"No it's because of Christmas, Vexy!

Something tells me our ex father didn't tell you guys about Christmas huh?" Smurfette said as Vexy shook her head.

"Of course Gargamel wouldn't, since he'd rather have us miserable!" she said frowning feeling Hsckus hug her.

"Thanks Hacky." she said hugging him back.

"Smurfette what Christmas?" Hackus asked.

"Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year guys with snow, presents, food and family.

Even Grouchy likes it, sort of." Smurfette said seeing Vexy blush at Grouchy's name and understood knowing how her sister and Grouchy had feelings for each other.

"You wanna come with us and get a tree?" Smurfette said as Vexy nodded.

Hackus agreed as he liked doing whatever his sister was doing but they were still half Naughty meaning Vexy could use her wand and hadn't told Papa or Smurfette but Grouchy knew this since Vexy used it in front of him.

She saw him there annoyed since Brainy was asking him about something making Vexy annoyed.

"Vexy no use wand!" Hackus said seeing his sister use it throwing Brainy into the forest.

Grouchy chuckled seeing her kissing her.

"Thanks since Brainy was being a jerk about you, saying you were a witch." he said.

Vexy was a little hurt by this because she had gained acceptance from most of the new family but Brainy since he thought she was still helping Gargamel and that she'd cast a spell on Grtouchy.

"Let him think what he wants Grouchy!" she said as they were following the others.

Hackus was excited seeing all the snow and trees making Vexy happy and loved seeing her brother happy.

Smurfette smioled seeing Hsckus eat snow.

"Ew Hackus, we don't eat snow!" she said as Vexy laughed.

* * *

Later Vexy and Grouchy were having hot chocolate in her and Hackus's hut but Hackus was outside in the snow having fun with Jokey and some of the Smurflings making her relieved since she knew it was their first Christmas and looking forward to it, shaking off nightmares she'd had about her, Hackus and Smnurfette's so called father Gargamel, making him understand since he remembered when Smurfette had told them about what had happened in Paris.

"We know you're not his anymore, after becoming real Smurfs, well despite being half Naughty.

That's how you can use magic like Smurfette right?" Grouchy asked.

Vexy bodded at her boyfriend as they were expecting a visit from the stork as a blue moon was coming soon but knew once the village foundf out, chaos was bound to happen and would be fun to raise their own Smurfling, even if it was like Vexy with her half Naughty and Smurf blood.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Grouchy said smiling.

Vexy then saw the sun go down seeing the moon unaware it was a blue one.


	2. Wanting To Give Christmas Spirit

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed as it means a lot.**

**Grouchy is helping Vexy feel in the Christmas spirit since Gargamel had always crushed it in her but I like where this is going.**

* * *

Vexy was helping Grouchy decorate the Christmas tree in his hut since he never really liked the holiday until she had came into his life as he was entangled in tinsel making Vexy laugh because it was funny like some of the things Hackus did which made Grouchy smile.

He knew Vexy was slowly coming out of her shell that she'd been trapped in when she and her brother had been under Gargamel's thumb but he wanted to help her.

"Oops sorry Grouchy!" she said helping him.

"Normally I hate the holidays but I love you." he said making her smile.

They were having fun decorating the place but they were having fun and were drinking hot chocolate hearing laughter but hearing carols making Vexy curious because she loved music and to sing knowing she was a good singer, remembering when she'd sang at Smurfette's birthday party.

"Those songs are so beauitful but Garganel always scared the carolers away since Hackus and I liked to hear them when they were near." Vexy said softly.

He knew she was having trouble adjusting here unlike her brother who was different compared to her.

"It's okay." Grouchy assured her seeing her get sleepy knowing she had sleeping problems thanks to her time being Gargamel's daughter and was stroking her hair gently.

_Aww poor Vexy as she's not used to being here thanks to Gargamel but Christmas is a special time and a time of miracles like what Papa says, so maybe I can help her through things._

_She may have beeen an Naughty along with Hackus but Smurfette made them into real Smurfs but they're still half Naughty and unlike Hackus, Vexy is still hurting._

He kissed her cheek seeing a soft smile cross her face in sleep making him relieved as he wanted to protect her and help her heal hearing Hackus knocking on his door loudly.

"i'll be right back Vex." he said softly.

He opened the door seeing Vexy's brother with a jingle bell around his neck which had been Vexy's idea because he wandered off a lot.

"Hackus be quiet okay?

Your sister's taking an nap, because she's tired." he said.

"Aww Hackus sorry." he said leaving but Grouchy chuckled at him.

He understood that Vexy was very attached to her brotyher because they were family and getting an idea to give Vexy the gift of Christmas spirit knowing Gargamel had made this time of year miserable this time of year sighing needing help.

* * *

"Ooh that's a great idea to give Vexy the gift of Christmas spirit as she could use it, Hackus too since he wasn't that afected by Gargamel like Vexy was." Smurfette said after Grouchy had told her about this knowing her youinger siblings had never felt the spirit of the season and going to help light the tree.

"Maybe we should get them to come with us to the lighting!" she said as Grouchy sighed.

He then saw the stork come with a basket in it's beak making Papa surprised looking at the baby seeing it looked like Vexy.

"Wow she's cute!" Handy said as Smurfette agreed but were seeing Vexy smile seeing the infant.

"Wow so she can smile huh?"Brainy said making Grouchy annoyed.

"Aww she's ours, but what do you want to name her?" he asked.

"Runy." she replied kissing her head.


End file.
